


once, twice

by imaginarypasta



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarypasta/pseuds/imaginarypasta
Summary: nothing happens, they're just in love. idle moments
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	once, twice

i.

When the night is dark, Ryo should stand out with pale skin and white hair, a light in the shadows of night. But instead he is overwhelmed by it, the multicolored flashing lights of the club passing over him so quickly, he’s hardly seen.

He’s nothing like Akira, who dwarfs him like this, all shadows and passion. It’s tangible, his darkness, not a mere hole where a man should be. The time between blinks feels both like hours and seconds at one. He grabs Ryo by the waist and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss into his neck. The ends of his hair tickle Akira’s cheek and he smiles.

As he releases Ryo back into the night, he loses him for a moment in the darkness, but Ryo finds his hands in the dark and pressed their fingers together. How amazing it is that Ryo can see him even in this light.

ii.

In the morning, with pale blue eyes half-lidded in sleep and with bedhead curls sticking up in the air, he is beautiful. He slides an arm out and props himself up, swaying side to side with alcohol still in his veins. The light from the sunrise just outside the window is golden, and it surrounds Ryo like a full-body halo.

His hand weaves through Akira’s hair, coarse and straight, so unlike his own. Dark eyelids push themselves open before squeezing together in a yawn a moment later. A smile, white and mischievous. He presses a hand to Akira’s cheek, where his hair brushed his skin last night. A ripple of memory sends their hearts racing.

With a single, fluid motion, Akira pulls him down next to him, wrapping his body around Ryo’s own. He can feel his heartbeat, his breathing on the back of Ryo’s neck. So different and yet so persistent. How spectacular that they could make their love work.


End file.
